The subject invention is applicable to many types of gaming devices wherein the player inserts the proper coin or coins and activates a plurality of movable members. These members are subsequently stopped in random positions with a payout being made in response to the degree of correlation between the stopped positions and predetermined winning combinations. While the invention has broader application, it is described herein for use in a gaming device commonly known as a slot machine having internal mechanical operating mechanisms similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,287, Rotating Reel Game With Masking Shutter, issued on Feb. 15, 1972, with Lally et al, inventors.
In the device of that patent and other similar devices relating to permutation and combination apparatus, there is provided a plurality of symbol-bearing reels mounted for rotation about a single axis. The reels are set into rotation by the player pulling a handle. Thereafter a timing apparatus stops the reels individually and on a random basis.
Located on the outer periphery of the reels are combinations of indicia visible to the player. When the reels have all stopped, there is viewed by the player the combinations of indicia written on the outer periphery of the reels which combinations determine whether or not a payoff will be received by the player. At the same time the stopped positions of the reels are sensed and fed to a calculator which activates a payout sequence if the combinations correspond to those selected for payout.
Since the winning combinations are determined by the positions in which the reels come to rest, the payout percentages for the machine are dependent upon the proper operation of the reel mechanism. Because the reel mechanism is a mechanical device, it is subject to abnormalities in operation due to, among other things, reel imbalance, reel friction and reel wear. Such inconsistencies in operation result in the unpredictability of the payout percentages which is disadvantageous both to the player and to the machine owner. It is the primary object of this invention to provide a mechanical gaming device having an electronic control with associated sensing means for operating the game such that inaccuracies in operation due to mechanical malfunctions are minimized and the predictability of correct and reliable operation of the machine is greatly enhanced.